


sweet talk with a hint of sin, begging you to take me

by modest_amaro



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: (bc Marisa covers them eh), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, basically HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASIA ❤, bc later stefan calls michi 'daddy', bc obv reason, bc why not, how in this world i could forget about this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_amaro/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: Perfect holiday bought from Raw Air prize money. Not so perfect, when you're away from your boyfriend and you had to go with your best friend, who pretends to be your girlfriend. At least there is technology. And late nights.





	sweet talk with a hint of sin, begging you to take me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yksinaisyys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yksinaisyys/gifts).



> Hi there!  
> So, work number two. Whoop whoop!  
> I'd like to thank Kasia, just for everything (and reading my works before i publish it). BTW, happy birthday!  
> (that's why I post it in 28th May, it's a gift)  
> I'd also like to thank my dearest Sylwia, bc this shot is a ripoff from our Messenger convo, remember? I love when our convos inspire me.
> 
>  
> 
> Dear polish ski jumping fans, my Polish works are available on Wattpad.

Season came to an end, he won that Crystal Globe, all the promos and events also ended, so it's time to relax somewhere on Maldives. Ten days of doing nothing. Perfect holiday bought from Raw Air prize money. Not so perfect, when you're away from your boyfriend and you had to go with your best friend, who pretends to be your girlfriend. At least there is technology. And late nights.

Another day of lying on those beaches and becoming more lazy is about to end. The sky is painted with all shades of orange, purple and a little bit of red with big yellow stain in the middle. Accompanied with calm sea, empty beach and hot sand looks even more perfect. What a view. Even from hotel room's window it looks so freaking beautiful. It's impossible that nature paints such beautiful landscapes, prettier than any impressionists' masterpieces in D'Orsay Museum in Paris.

Stefan and Marisa finally enter the hotel room. It was huge; big sleeping room with terrace door as a window and two separate beds near it. Pastel blue walls and brown furniture perfectly matched the landscape. Their last day in Maldives looked the same as previous ones; it consisted of lying on the beach, talking about everything and nothing and trying to act like couple. They failed, of course. When the blonde woman enters the bathroom without any word, Kraft puts the phone from his shorts' pocket. While she is taking a shower, he quickly checks his social medias just to see what his friends had done this day. Oh, so whole team is on training camp in Salzburg. And they were playing ice hockey with RB Salzburg hockey team. Of course his prince charming was there. Vision of Michael wearing that too big T-shirt melts his mind. He loses himself in deepest part of his imagination. Suddenly he hears his dearest friend's screams from that bathroom. She probably forgot something, he thinks

"Stefan! Bring me the towel!" Probst yells. Through the door it sounds weird. But it's enough to make her pretend boyfriend mad.

"Mari! For damn's sake! You knew good that they're in laundry!" the response is very fast and loud. He comes to her suitcase and picks up the towel. Thanks God she brought some. For safety reasons. He goes to the bathroom and opens the door very carefully, just not to look at her naked body. Who the hell takes a shower and doesn't bring towel with them? Who?

"I knew that your hair color isn't an accident." Krafti jokes. This is a corny one, but fits the situation. He gives her that towel and closes the door as fast as he can. Accidentally he crashes her hand. A long moan escapes from her mouth. But it makes the man laugh.

"STEFAN, YOU DICK!" Marisa cries. "Be happy that you didn't break my fingers!" she adds. This evening is becoming crazier and crazier. Or is she just so stupidly funny?

"Who told you that I prefer dicks, sweetie?" he uses a sugary voice to comment her words. She's really stupid, but she's his friend. Or pretend girlfriend. You pick.

"Ugh, just shut up. I'm not going to come to your competitions anyway. Or anything that includes you being as straight as possible." Marisa enters the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Their friendly conversations are sometimes so cringy. The blonde woman comes back to the bathroom. She quickly changes to nightgown and goes back to the bedroom.

"Who said that you are invited? You know I'm planning to come out, so our play would end. But we need to end our "relationship"" Kraft does quotation marks with his fingers. "with something not so suprising. Maybe some farewell post? No, it's too ordinary. Tell me, what do you think" he snorts.

"I find it nice. Or maybe...dropping our photos from your balcony" sometimes Probst had nice ideas." So original and suprising for some people. But you will add it since you're the famous one in our relation."

"Oh, okay." Stefan lays himself onto the bed. He undresses himself from unnecessary pieces of clothing, so he leaves only in boxers. Then he puts the thin duvet onto his body. His phone lights up. Oh, he got a text. Let's guess from who.

"Haybi again?" Marisa asks. She knew them so good, she knew nearly everything about their relationship. When Stefan told her that he prefers men, to be precise that blonde man from Hinzenbach, she wasn't suprised at all, but she tried to act sad. After all she accepted them and signed a unwritten deal with Kraft that she will now pretend to be his girlfriend. Even though their families, friends and whole Austrian ski jumping team knew that Krafti and Michi are a couple.

"You've just won one million euros, Ms. Probst." another stupid answer. But stupid convos are sign of good relation between people. Strangers would take it as some insult, but not friends. Or couples.

"I'm going to sleep since we're coming back to Austria tomorrow. Goodnight, beaver." Probst finally falls asleep. Let's start something better. Stefan picks up the phone from nightstand and plugs it to the charger just to charge it. Then he checks notifications. After closing Instagram and Messenger he opens the iMessage. One unread text from Michael or "my sharkie", as he signed him in his phone. So he reads the text.

" **how was your day, baby?"**

He smiles at it. Why is Michi so cute? The answer is fast, faster than the take-off at the hill.

" _as always. beaching. catching some sun. nothing new._ "

He is right. They did nothing suprising. Just enjoying the holidays. The vibration signals another text.

" **i'm so jealous. you took her there and you try to act like you were straight. she does all the things i should do now.** "

At least the hetero myth was going on, so majority of ski jumping fandom could live in, well, a little white lie. One day Hayböck will be the one he would do all those things. Stefan sends the answer:

" _i_ _'m aware of it, michi. next year you will be at her place. i promise from the bottom of my heart._ "

They're planning to come out before the start of summer season. Few moments later Michi replies:

" **i'm sure, baby. ugh, i want to kiss your lips, touch your body right now. why is she the one that sees your beautiful body?** "

This text causes a shiver running down Stefan's spine. Hayböck probably saw the latest photo on Marisa's Instagram page; Krafti lying on the hot sand just in swim shorts. And the younger man was aware of that. So he answers:

" _because she is on holidays with me? i also miss your touch michi :(_ "

Yes, Stefan missed Michael so much. It was that visible. He couldn't stop talking about his gorgeous boyfriend. But now he reads the answer.

" **wish i was beside you right now, sweetheart. eh, one thing makes me so curious, you know?** "

Krafti smirks at that text. He feels that hidden sexual context. So he types:

" _which thing? tell me whatever you want_ "

This kind of text coming now from Hayböck is rather...sexy. But at least suprising. Thanks God Marisa is sleeping. She always sleeps hard, nothing can wake her up. Only the alarm clock can do it.

" **tell me, what you think about when** **you masturbate, baby** "

Damn, the smaller man thinks. The better part of this night is about to start right now. He bites his lower lip and answers:

" _maybe i'd keep that as a secret. wanna know?_ "

Teasing Michi is always a good way to heat up the conversation. Stefan already feels what arousal is; he feels his cock hardening in his boxers. Another message pops up in iMessage:

" **i wanna know so hard...** "

Now he deserves an answer. A honest one, of course. Because the reply can be only one:

" _you._ "

Kraft already feels his heart thumping so fast, so loud he can hear it in his ears. This night will be so long. The text flashes on the screen:

" **oh baby, come to me, i wanna make you come so bad** "

Lying on the stomach is now so comfortable. Let's drive his love crazy. The brunette bends his legs like Uma Thurman in one of the "Pulp Fiction" scenes and literally poses like her. So sexy, so seductive. Only a cigarette was missing. He opens the camera app and turns on the front camera. He doesn't forget about flash, so everything will be seen clearly. He touches the camera button and takes the photo. As a description he types:

 _"wanna touch this?_ "

He knows how it would drive Hayböck crazy. Of course, the respond is quick and honest.

" **oh yes, i'm coming to you, i'm gonna fuck you** "

Stefan feels his cock curling on his hip. He wants to touch himself, but he leaves it for later. He wants Michael to tell him what to do. He types:

" _tell me what you want to do. i'm curious._ "

Because Krafti is curious, how this would turn out. He kicks the duvet out of himself and let the cool air cause goosebumps all over his body. Vibration means text, so he reads it.

" **you will see, babyboy** "

This text means nothing. More details, Mr. Hayböck. The answer comes up:

" _tell me now. it will stay between us. she's sleeping_ "

He already sees those images in his mind. An imaginary sight of Michi touching softly his warm skin causes another wave of shiver running all over his little body. So there are the details:

" **i'm gonna walk into your bedroom right now and kiss your whole body... i don't care about girl lying down next to u** "

This is that kind of touch Stefan loved. Feathery, sensitive, but causing a swirl of emotions. Oh, his mind just stucks in the hurricane of feels and overwhelming euphoria. So he states that in the text:

" _shhhh, she doesn't even care, she sleeps like never, but what if she wakes up? anyway, i'd melt under your soft touch into chocolate and definetly not the milka one_ "

Fuck Marisa, let's grab that moment and stop caring about consequences. Because everything is better than Milka. Damn you, Wellinger. The description coming now from Hayböck goes wilder.

" **then i'll take you from her to my house and i don't give a fuck, maybe then she'll understand that you belong to Krafti's daddy... oh, you're gonna be definitely more special than milka one, your taste is a special one, the best one** "

They knew the rules that occur in bed. Michael is the dominant one, Stefan is the submissive one. Case closed. Krafti's heartbeat goes faster, but he is still capable to send another long text:

" _and what will you do next, mr hayböck? i could've touched myself right now, but i promised you not to do it until you tell me so, am i right, mr hayböck?_ "

The phrase "Am I right, Mr. Hayböck?" was so typical for them. The younger man was a good boy, he always is. Only for Michi. Everything heats up even more when the Hinzenbacher sends this message:

" **i'm gonna pitch you on my bed and rip all your clothes off, and give you the best orgasm you've ever had... wait a minute... i'm gonna tell you when you're completely ready to do it** "

He can't wait. He just can't wait for it, when they will meet at the airport and drive to Michi's house. Cute days, hot nights. They will move to their own home after the coming out, but before the Summer Grand Prix opening competitions in Wisła. Kraft's imagination flies away for a bit. He types:

" _wait one moment_ "

He checks if Marisa actually fall asleep. Theoretically he was sure, but it's always good to check it. He throws a ball made from tissue in her direction. No reaction. So he confirms:

" _don't worry, she's sleeping._ _you don't even know how hard i am right now, just for you_ "

It is true. No one could turn Stefan on like Michael. The reply pops up as fast, as he sent his messages:

" **just for me? not for your girlfriend, hm?** "

The brown eyed man makes his boyfriend sure by one text:

" _only for you, mr hayböck. so, what would you do with me right now? describe what's in your mind_ "

Stefan opens the camera app again. Everything is set now, so he takes a photo of him biting his lower lip and immediately sends. The answer is fast and straight-forward:

" **oh baby why are you so hot?! I'm gonna masturbate to your photos till the day I die... now i'd put my long fingers inside ur tight asshole and admire your beautiful face when you're moaning my name** "

And there comes a video. A video of the blonde man licking his fingers, suggesting what he would do when Krafti comes back from holidays. This sight has always been so hot and provocative, like the reply coming from the Schwarzacher:

" _i see this in my mind. your long, slender fingers trying to hit that one spot. goddamn, this feels so good, daddy_ "

He tries to steady his breath, but it's not possible when Hayböck is describing his fantasies. Even now.

" **it's gonna feel much better when i'll fuck you senselessly... i want this so bad** "

Both want that so bad. They want to clash their lips in hungry kiss. Tear their clothes off their bodies. Fell onto the bed and have some hot sex. That's it and Stefan describes it:

" _oh, i cant wait for the day i will come back from this place. i miss you so much and i bet you'd push me on our bed and fuck me till i scream your name, mr hayböck. i need to hear all the dirty things that you love whispering to me_ "

Imagining all those things causes another shiver. And sudden hotness flooding over his cheeks, his lower abs and just all over his body. The text from his beloved one is longer, but perfectly describes what they need right now:

" **oh fuck yes, i miss you, your body, your taste, your ass, your voice, i miss everything about u, i wanna hear you screaming my name and begging for more like you did a few weeks ago... I want you to touch me and see how hard i am because of you, of my babyboy** "

Stefan's hands start to tremble. He really has to please himself, he needs to do it, but as a good boy, he still waits for a clear command coming from his man. With shaky fingers he still manages to deliver another long text.

" _remember planica? we nearly broke that bed. i see this. i see in my mind the images of you eating me out. your tongue always does wonders to me_ "

Another vision flashes in his mind. It's Planica, the Slovenian winter queen. And him achieving everything he dreamt when he was a boy: Crystal Globe. And the night afterwards filled with long making out session, lots of sex, Michi eating his ass out so deliciously he couldn't think straight for another two days and sweet nothings whispered into their mouths. That's normal. Hayböck's answer is longer, but it sums up everything:

" **i wanna turn back time to this celebrating in Planica... whole city heard your screams, i'll do it again when we finally meet** "

Ey, he tried to shut himself up, but sometimes it's not possible. Stefan retords:

" _oh, i don't think whole kranjska gora heard us_ "

Poor Michi, his ego doesn't like those words. But still the blonde man snorts via text:

" **if it didn't, i'll fix it next time, i promise u** "

Hopefully in Wisła, since the hotel rooms there has quite thick walls. But Stefan has another idea. He opens the camera app again and sends another quick selfie with him sucking softly on his thumb. He adds the description:

" _i know you miss my lips around your cock, am i right?"_

Of couse he is right. Those lips were made not just for kissing. So Michi proves that in the answer:

" **oh yeah, i miss them so fucking much"**

And Michael attaches a photo. Very suggestive one. A photo of his hard cock tenting in his boxers. Then he quickly adds:

" **i miss them as much as you miss this hard thing, right?** "

Yes, Stefan missed that. He bites his lip and texts:

" _you know me so good, mr hayböck. imagine me giving you the best blowjob ever_ "

He breaks his rules and just does that. He lifts his hips up, just to have better access to place, where he wants to put his small hand on. Then he slides his hand under the elastic material and gives his cock a one, long stroke. The moan coming from his lips is a great confirmation of how much he is turned on. He turns on the audio recorder and just records his reaction on those delicious movements of his palm. Loud breaths, soft whimpers. The friction is so good, even though he didn't use any lube to improve that feeling. After sending a audio file there comes an answer:

" **you drive me crazy, oh my goodness, i want your tongue playing with my cock right now** "

Krafti's imagination is vivid, he already hears Michael quietly groaning at the feeling of his love's lips on his cock. So the younger man tries to sum it up through the text:

" _i hope you know you sound so good when i give you that much pleasure you can't think straight. your quiet begs for more and, oh, your hand pulling my hair to make me go deeper_ "

Because he likes when Michi pulls his hair. It's actually one of the biggest turn-ons for him. While giving himself a significant amount of pleasure, he reads another text coming from his love:

" **i love your deep throat taking my whole cock and your moans while doing it, you do it in such a sexually arousing way** "

That's true. But Krafti needs to know one thing. Right here, right now:

" _do you prefer coming into my throat or onto my face? every way is good, daddy_ "

The answer is quick and definetly very dirty:

" **i wanna come onto your face and look at you when you're licking off my cum** "

Stefan suddenly ends the activity that made him so excited and replies with another true story:

" _oh god, you're turning me on simply by texting, what would happen if you called me, your deep voice roaring over my ears, even now i can imagine that"_

Calling was very riskful, so they are sticking up with texting. Then he licks his fingers just to moisten them up. His hand slides under the boxers again and he pushes one finger inside him. A deep whimper comes from his mouth. When he gets used to the tightness, he slowly builds up the pace. When he is sure that he is loose enough, he adds second finger. Then he opens up the camera and takes another quick photo. He adds the comment and sends.

" _wish they were your fingers, daddy_ "

Suddenly he feels that familiar pain. The satisfying one. When he reads that text, he thrusts his fingers harder and nudges over his prostate. A whine was the only suitable reaction to this incredible feeling.

" **and you're turning me on even if I just imagine you - your beautiful face, hair, your smell, taste, i have an orgasm when i see you in my mind, lying under my body and begging me for more and more and calling me "daddy"... that's what i need right now** "

Krafti also needs that. Through the rush he manages to type his fantasies.

" _when i come back, let me ride your cock, i was good boy so i deserved it, yeah?_ "

Of course the answer is quick:

" **yeah, you're showing me that today... i wish i was inside you** "

He turns on the recorder again and records another part of him moaning. Another 20 seconds that causes a shot of ecstasy. Then he adds:

" _oh god, i feel like im gonna explode, i love being your good boy, mr hayböck_ "

Now the answer is in video. A short video showing Michi's hand sliding up and down his cock. The background noises are more interesting; Hayböck breathlessly murmuring his babyboy's name. With suitable comment, of course.

" **i'm doing this while watching your photos** "

The way Michael whispered Stefan's name was so hot. With slight hoarse it sounds even better. So the brunette types while chasing the pleasure:

" _oh fuck, you sound so good when my name is on your lips and i wish it was my hand. now tell me what should i do_ "

So Michi already demands what Krafti should do right now.

" **me too, i prefer your hand to mine... i want you to put your three fingers inside your asshole, but you mustn't cover under your bedsheets... just masturbate, moan and look at your girlfuckingfriend** "

As a good boy, the younger man adds third finger and everything is so close to the euphoric experience sometimes called orgasm. And he just can't look at her, he needs to close his eyes and relax under the touch. After that, he manages to type:

" _i don't have to, all i need is you and only you, and it's hot there"_

Then he adds:

 _"make me come, daddy, make me come_ "

His mind is spiralling around Michi, around his fingers up his ass, around all those dirty images flashing in his head. Who could have ever thought that brain can produce such things. And Michi's text proves that.

 **"i wanna be by your side at this moment so hard... i need to look at you, at you coming, oh my babyboy, come like your daddy did** "

He attaches the video of him coming. The image of longs strings of come staining Hayböck's stomach and hand brings Stefan to that peak point. But the younger man suddenly takes his fingers from his ass, rolls on his back and just does this. He just turns on the recorder and let himself fly away just by getting off. Every stroke of his hand brings him closer and closer. Everything turns off, all he feels is the overwhelming amount of pleasure and heat filling up his body. He feels how his come dirts his stomach, his hand and the sheets. A string of quiet nonsenses runs off his lips. He tries to steady his breath, but the text pops up.

" **oh fuck honey i want to lick your cum rn** "

So Stefan tries to drive his man even more by taking another selfie. This time with his stomach covered in semen. With a very important question:

" _do you like it?_ "

The answer is only one:

" **i love it... damn, you make me come even though you're away from me... my amazing baby** "

Now he wants to record something. So he makes a film of him licking his load off his fingers. And describes:

" _you miss this view, don't you?_ "

The response is quick:

" **i do... oh dammit, when you're going to visit me?** "

Krafti takes a deep breath and uses a duvet as a towel to clean himself. It may be not so hygienic way to clean yourself, but what else left. After that he types:

" _as fast i will come back. i promise, one day we'll be free_ "

The answer from Hayböck makes him smile like crazy. What a sap, he thinks.

" **i'm going to take you to many beautiful places, i want to live with you, i wish i could call you mine** "

But Stefan already belonged to Michael. They just couldn't show this to entire world. With steady breath and stable mind he texts:

" _one day i will hold your hand at the hill and don't give a single fuck about the other teams_ "

They will do it in Wisła. They won't give a damn about rather homophobic Polish society (besides the teens) and ugly comments coming from some of their rivals. Screw it. The text coming from the blonde man pops up in Kraft's iMessage:

" **i wanna scream as loud as I can how much I love you, mr. Kraft** "

When the World Cup winner types the text as an answer, his mind switches to all cute images. Strong opposite to the previous ones.

" _i wish that you could kiss me in front of cameras when me, you or our team will win that olympic medal_ "

Pyeongchang was so close, but yet so far. It will be his Olympic debut and he can't let anyone down. Not his family, nor his friends. Not his team, nor Michi. The text comes up:

" **i wish i could do it... i wanted to kiss you and show the entire world how much you mean to me when you won the world championship** "

Lahti definetly will be the one of the most beautiful memories in his life. Two individual golden medals, the first one since Małysz's absolute domination in 2003. With mixed team silver and team bronze on top. What an event, what a place. Just the Finnish air. And the peace surrounding team's bungalow somewhere in the forest. During the Lahti throwback in his head Stefan states everything in the text:

 _"you already showed that in front of our team and later in our room, thanks god they know what secret is_ "

The team is aware of their relationship. When they came out to their teammates, no one actually insulted them, just Kofi said "I knew that, boys, I just knew". After the big hill event the last ones to enter the small home were Michi and Krafti. Gregor yelled "whatcha waiting for, boys?" and with approval from the staff and the athletes, Hayböck took the smaller man in bridal style and entered the house. But Michael's answer brings Stefan back to reality.

" **we have to hide from whole world, but fortunately we can act naturally and be ourselves when we're with our teammates... and when we're alone in our bedroom** "

The older man was absolutely right. Even though they showed their happiness after each other's successes in front of cameras, medias preferred to use the heteronormative standards as if they were just friends. Oh, so next topic is coming out. And the photoshoot. Kraft has to call Gregor and ask when and were they will do the photoshoot. The idea was simple: some genre scenes taken from their normal lives. But showed in a beautiful way. Stefan texts Michi about the photoshoot he was thinking about now:

" _i already asked gregor if he would do a photoshoot with us and we will publish it onto our socials as our coming out_ "

The answer was so sweet, like the honey:

" **you're so sweet honey :) i want to do it** "

But Krafti suddenly forgets about second deal with Schlierenzauer: a wedding photoshoot in Stams. The place where they met. The Brunnentalschanze and Schigymnasium building as a background – what else do they need? So he states that:

" _and he will do photos on our wedding, remember?_ "

Their wedding, probably the biggest event in their lifetime, even bigger than Olympics. The vision of the event causes a single teardrop running down his cheek. Michi feels the same, as he states in text:

" **our wedding... i've just imagined that and fuck, i have tears im my eyes** "

So Stefan quickly answers, with tears filling up his eyes and falling down on pillows:

" _i swear, i would cry too when i will see you in the suit, our parents crying, our teammates and rivals congratulating us. and what about surnames?_ "

They also discussed the topic. Stefan will remain his actual surname, Michael will use double surname. But they sometimes joke about it, just like in Hayböck's latest text.

" **I can change my surname for you, but i think Stefan Hayböck sounds like sky, roses and love** "

Stefan laughs at this text, Of course it sounds pretty, but hey, the oldest of Hayböck brothers is actually named the same as him; Stefan. He has to tell the truth:

" _but your oldest brother is actually stefan and i actually like my surname. i think michael hayböck-kraft would suit you_ "

He is right. Michael Hayböck-Kraft sounds really perfect. But the older one has other view on this topic:

" **it sounds perfect, as ideal as Stefan Kraft-Hayböck** "

He laughs at the text so loud he has to cover his mouth with his hand. The answer comes up:

" _oh, you think? you know, boys are sometimes planning our wedding and we need sometimes to use their suggestions_ "

Even though their suggestions are mostly a joke. But suggestion of using Gregor as a photographer was clearly the smartest one. But one photographer is not enough. They have to ask Elias Tollinger if he can help Gregor with it. Michael agrees with his love:

" **they have some brilliant ideas for sure, so we need to talk about it with them by the way** "

But they have to be very careful when it comes to inviting people. Families? Of course. Friends? Yes. Teammates and staff? Yes. Some rivals? Also yes. But sometimes the gifts and activities may slip out of control. Like overdrinking Polish vodka. Oh, Piotrek Żyła still owes Morgi the bottle. It's been four years since Fiemme championships and they still haven't closed the deal. There is good occassion, since weddings are rather filled with drinking significant amount of alcohol, so Stefan reminds Michi:

" _but you know what may happen when polish boys would bring vodka_ "

The respond coming from the older man makes Stefan laugh. Again.

" **you would marry a beautiful bottle of vodka** "

This joke was a corny one, so he reminds him:

" _oh michi, stop with those corny jokes_ "

Let's start the funnier part of this convo. Michi already started and sends another lame joke:

" **bitch shut up, i'm cool** "

Of course Michael was cool. He's always been. With his cool type of beauty; blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. But with hot personality. Stefan retords:

" _I KNOW YOU'RE COOL, but you're more often hot, hehe_ "

The reply is honest but topped with joking context:

" **you have that one who is cool and hot, two-in-one, it sounds like lottery win** "

The biggest win, of course, bigger than World Cup, so Kraft has to state that:

" _and i'm the winner, but winning you is a biggest victory i've ever achieved"_

Those texts are drenched in honey and maple syrup so much it's flowing over the conversation. Hayböck answers:

" **oh, you're being incredibly sweet today, what happened to my sassy Kraft** "

Sassiness is also a key for good relationship. No matter if the love between people is platonic or romantic, a little bit of being mean is also required. In a funny way, of course. Mixed with sweetness and hotness, it gave us Stefan Kraft. So he types:

" _sweet, but also dirty, what a mix_ "

The best one, Hayböck approves that in a message:

" **it's a perfect mix, the hottest one** "

Another occassion to throw some jokes. Krafti messages:

" _that hot it may burn? so you should have lot of burn scars_ "

Oh yes, he thinks after sending that. But the respond coming from his boyfriend makes him chuckle:

" **it would be the most satisfying pain in my life** "

Stefan grins at the text. They already shared more satisfying things there, so he reminds Hayböck:

" _i know there are more satisfying things here, you can always scroll our convos_ "

He doesn't expect that kind of message. And he reads that with another dose of salty liquid filling up his eyes again.

" **i'm going to do it when you'll be sleeping and my thoughts will be only about my future husband** "

Future husband. The most beautiful two words describing how much Stefan meant to Michi. Thoughts about their engagement fill his mind up so hard he has to write them in a message box:

" _i still remember our engagement, in our home, when you just bowed in front of me and asked that question_ "

It just happened. While watching some romantic comedy Michi felt the rush and heard the voices in his head "do it" "propose to Krafti". And he just did that. The answer was one. "Yes, Michi.". They were so happy afterwards, so the older man sends the comment:

" **i was the happiest man in the entire universe when you said "yes"** **and i'm still the happiest man in the entire universe** "

He still is. Both still are. Even without any proof like engagement ring or something like that. True words coming straight from Michael's heart were enough. The younger man sends another beautiful message:

" _the ring wasn't even required here, all i needed was you and only you"_

Then he adds as a suplement:

 _"and you don't have to buy me engagement ring, the wedding ring will be enough soon_ "

What a beautiful sights he sees in his mind right now. Soon they are interrupted by a vibration. Another message.

" **but i'll give you an engagement ring, it won't be as pretty as you, but i want to buy you something from the bottom of my heart** "

Stefan is curious, when and where the public engagement will take part. After Four Hills Tournament? Ski Flying World Championships? Or during Olympics? All suggestions are sent in a text.

" _and you will do the big engagement, in front of everyone, during olympics or after 4hills_ "

It was their dream, to show people the truth. But this old head had constructed some ideas which are mentioned in a message comng from Hayböck:

" **i have a little plan so just wait honey** "

Krafti just can't wait. The excitement fills him up, so he has to say that through the text:

" _i can't wait michi, i can't wait. the world will finally know the truth_ "

The world isn't ready for that. He is aware that he and Michi will be on the main cover of Kronen Zeitung. What a hot topic; two best Austrian ski jumpers being in love. Poor people, they will be bombarded by images of them. But everybody would see this if they want or not, as Michi states:

" **everybody will see how happy we are and how much i love u** "

Yes. Krafti honestly answers and since he's going to sleep, because it's so late and he and Marisa will come back to homeland the next day, he adds a "goodnight":

" _and fuck all those hateful opinions, i have you, you have me, so they have to deal with it._ _  
_ _my eyes are telling me i have to go to sleep. goodnight, sharkie <3 _"

What a cute metaphor to say that you're falling asleep. But he was cute. His height, his messed hair, his talent, his gorgeous brown eyes and big front teeth made him cute. And all other little things. He's going to fall asleep, he just waits for that one text from his beloved one who waits for him in his home and prays for a save flight back home.

" **fuck everyone, the most important thing is our happiness, goodnight sweetie <3**"

Stefan puts the phone on nightstand and smiles to himself. What had he done to deserve such a great man? He finally falls asleep with satisfaction. Next day will be about packing the bags and buying souvenirs for the people he loved. Let's hope he will land safely in Austria. And in Michi's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> vodkaforprevc.tumblr.com


End file.
